Government agencies
A government agency is a permanent or semi-permanent organization in the machinery of government that is responsible for the oversight and administration of specific functions, such as an education and health. There is a notable variety of types of agency. Although usage differs, a government agency is normally distinct both from a Department or Ministry, and other types of public body established by government. The functions of an agency are normally executive in character since different types of organisation (such as commissions) are normally used for advisory functions, but this distinction is often blurred in practice. A government agency may be established by either a national government or a state government within a federal system. (The term is not normally used for an organization created by the powers of a local government body.) Agencies can be established by legislation or by executive powers. The autonomy, independence and accountability of government agencies also vary widely. History Early examples of organizations that would now be termed a government agency include the British Navy Board, responsible for ships and supplies, which was establishedA brief history of the Royal Navy, Royal Navy Museum, accessed at http://www.royalnavalmuseum.org/info_sheets_naval_history.htm June 9, 2006 1546 by King Henry VIII and the British "Commissioners of Bankruptcy" establishedMacleavy, J. and O. Gay (2005) The Quango Debate, House of Commons Library Research Paper 05/30, p.8 accessed at http://www.parliament.uk/commons/lib/research/rp2005/rp05-030.pdf June 9, 2006 in 1570. The United States Library of Congress was foundedGeneral information, Library of Congress, accessed at http://www.loc.gov/about/generalinfo.html June 9, 2006 in 1800 and is, unusually, an agency of the legislative branch of government. From 1933, the New Deal saw rapid growth in US federal agencies, the "alphabet agencies" as they were used to deliver new programs mandated by legislation, such as federal emergency relief. From the 1980s, as part of New Public Management, several countries including Australia and the United Kingdom developed the use of agencies to improve efficiency in public services. Government agencies of Canada Government agencies of Germany Government agencies of India :See also Government of India The term ''agency in India has several meanings. For example, the Cabinet Secretariat describes itselfCabinet Secretariat, Government of India athttp://cabsec.nic.in/, accessed June 16, 2006 as a "nodal agency for coordination amongst the ministries of the Govt.of India". Most notably as an international feature, what appear to be independent agencies (or apex agencies) include some that have active roles for Ministers: such as, the National Security Council, the Indian Council of Agricultural Research, and the Planning Commission, which is chaired ex-officio by the Prime Minister. Government agencies of Norway Government agencies of Sweden The Government agencies in Sweden are state controlled organizations who act independently to carry out the policies of the Swedish Government. The Government Ministries are relatively small and merely policy-making organizations, allowed to control agencies by policy decisions but not by direct orders. A Minister is explicitly prohibited from interfering with the day-to-day operation in an agency or the outcome in individual cases. While no minister is allowed to give orders to agencies personally, they are subject to decisions made by the Government. Government agencies of the United Kingdom Agencies in the United Kingdom are either Executive Agencies answerable to government ministers or non-departmental public bodies answerable directly to one of the parliaments or devolved assemblies of the United Kingdom. Agencies can be created by enabling legislation by the Parliament of the United Kingdom, Scottish Parliament or the National Assembly for Wales. Agencies in England usually answer to Westminster or the British Government. In Scotland they usually answer to the Scottish Executive or the Scottish Parliament and in Wales to the National Assembly for Wales. Some have remits that cover the entire UK and these organisations are funded by and answer to the British Government. Government agencies in the United States The Congress and President of the United States delegate specific authority to government agencies to regulate the complex facets of the modern American federal state. Also, most of the 50 U.S. states have created similar government agencies. The term " government agency" usually applies to one of the independent agencies of the United States government, which exercise some degree of independence from the President's control. Although the heads of independent agencies are often appointed by the President, they can usually can be removed only for cause. The heads of independent agencies work together in groups, such as a commission, board or council. Independent agencies often function as miniature versions of the tripartite federal government with the authority to legislate (through the issuing, or "promulgation" of regulations), to adjudicate disputes, and to enforce agency regulations (through enforcement personnel). Examples of independent agencies include the Federal Communication Commission (FCC), Federal Reserve Board, U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC), the National Labor Relations Board (NLRB) and the Federal Trade Commission (FTC). A broader definition of the term "government agency" also means the United States federal executive departments, which include the President's cabinet-level departments, and their sub-units. Examples of these agencies include the Department of Energy (DOE) and the Internal Revenue Service (IRS), which is a bureau of the Department of the Treasury. Most federal agencies are created by Congress through statutes called "enabling acts" which define the scope of an agency's authority. Because the Constitution does not expressly mention federal agencies (as it does the three branches), some commentators have called agencies the "headless fourth branch" of the federal government. However, most independent agencies are technically part of the executive branch, with a few located in the legislative branch of government. By enacting the Administrative Procedure Act (APA) in 1946, Congress established some means to oversee government agency action. The APA established uniform administrative law procedures for a federal agency's promulgation of rules, and adjudication of claims. The APA also sets forth the process for judicial review of agency action. See also * Bureacracy * Government personnel * Government policy making * Government programs References Further reading * Machinery of Government Reform: Principles and Practice in "The Organisation of Central Government Departments: A History 1964-1992", ESRC Whitehall Programme at Nuffield College, University of Oxford. (accessed June 9, 2006) Category:Government agencies Category:Organizations Category:Public sector